


Caturday Everyday

by StrangelySmitten (BotanyCameos)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: (A little seriously but not much at least), Cat, Cat Mordo, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't expect anything very deep though, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It was going to be crack but then plot happened., Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Stephen is still traumatized from Dormammu, it's still a fic about cat Mordo. XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/pseuds/StrangelySmitten
Summary: Cat Mordo POV mostly, written for the Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, for this prompt:"Strordo prompt: a spell goes wrong for whatever reason and Mordo's transformed into a cat. A cat that has an unhealthy fixation with rubbing himself all over Stephen, following him around, sleeping on his bed, hiss at anyone who gets close to Stephen..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a mix of [that prompt](https://doctorstrangekinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/156608116975/strordo-prompt-a-spell-goes-wrong-for-whatever) and my urge to write kitty Mordo as a cracky idea to shake off my writer's block. But then plot happened. (Though not much. XD)  
> [Come check out the kinkmeme](https://doctorstrangekinkmeme.tumblr.com/), make yourself at home, join us in having fun filling lovely prompts! (╯◕ヮ◕)╯*:･ﾟ✧♥
> 
> It's just a fluffy little moment of nonsense, but hopefully some might still enjoy it. :)

 

 

 

It had been three days since the incident that would not be spoken of.

Not that he could speak, in his current condition anyway.

Mordo glowered at his surroundings, furious at the indignity he was having to endure. Such humiliation!

He’d been traveling through the world hunting sorcerers, when he’d miscalculated and gone after a target more dangerous than he’d expected. The sorcerer had been prepared for an attack, and when Mordo tried to take his power, he fell in the man’s trap.  
Fortunately, he was still able to escape rather than be captured by his would-be-victim, but he was now stuck with the curse.

Mordo had been ready to face battle and even death for the cause he believed in. But he certainly had not been ready to be hit by a spell that turned him into a very small housecat, just barely out of kittenhood.

Fortunately, he could still use a modicum of magic, enough to make his way to the NY Sanctum (Kamar Taj’s protective barrier spells would have recognized him as a defector and blocked his entrance, or possibly imprisoned him long enough for the others to capture him. Tricking his former student to gain entrance unnoticed, on the other hand, had proved to be much easier.

Even if crying in front of the door until Stephen heard the incessant mewing and opened had been one of the most embarrassing things he’d done in his life.

Unaware of his former teacher’s terrible plight, Stephen cooed at him, and had the gall of petting his head, with shaking fingers gingerly stroking the silky fur as carefully as he could to avoid making his unsteady touch unpleasant for the cat in his arms.

Mordo glared harder, and briefly considered biting or clawing Stephen, but despite his annoyance he could not bring himself to do it. He knew how the American’s hands already hurt so much normally, adding to it would be too cruel. So he glowered in silence and endured the petting too, his ears swept back and a disgusted look on his face, whiskers twitching. It was one more indignity to add to the pile. He had to force himself to be silent, fighting the instinctive urge to purr as Stephen stroked him.

Jumping down from the man’s arms as soon as he managed to wiggle out of his grip (not very difficult, with Stephen’s hands), Mordo scurried away as fast as his four paws could carry him.

Stephen gave chase of course, calling out to him --all manner of embarrassing things like “Kitty, no!” and “come here baby!!”, apparently afraid that the cat might get himself in trouble. As if Mordo didn’t know even better than Stephen how dangerous the Sanctum could be and what areas to avoid. It was a matter of minutes for him to ditch Stephen by hiding and waiting for him to search in the wrong direction. Now he could access the library, and hopefully find a cure for this unbearable condition.

A half hour later (and a humiliating fall from a shelf while trying to pull a book out --turns out the whole land-on-your-feet thing he was so used to would have to be re-learned to adapt to four feet), Mordo was staring dejectedly at the spell he’d been searching for. He’d found it just fine, but  it was useless to him, as it most definitely required opposable thumbs in order to make the proper hand gestures.

The door of the library swung open and Mordo jumped a little, startled. The fur on his tail and back puffed up as he did.  
Stephen strode in, a relieved look on his face. He’d apparently given up searching aimlessly, and realized he could just use a divination spell to figure out the cat’s location. “There you are! You worried me, you know?”

Mordo considered hissing at him when Stephen bent down and picked him up, but he was tired and disheartened, and Stephen’s touch felt so blissfully pleasant. The man ran his shaking hands over the cat’s body in soothing gestures, carrying him close to his face and dropping little kisses on the top of his head every so often, speaking to him in a soothing tone.

Mordo could die of embarrassment at the baby talk, but to have Stephen’s lips on him, even in this form, was too pleasantly distracting to pass on. He pressed himself into his touch and gave into the urge to purr. It felt good to finally stop denying himself.

 

 

 

 

Several days had passed. Mordo had taken to sleeping in Stephen’s bed, curled up in his arms, rubbing all over him and delighting in the fact that he could indulge in any of those urges thanks to the fact Stephen had no idea who the “cat” he’d taken in really was. He was currently purring with his face pressed against Stephen’s neck.

Mordo was still searching for a spell that he could do to restore him to his real form, but he was surprised to discover that he wasn’t in such a hurry to fix the situation anymore. Sure, he still intended to continue his quest against the abusers of magic, but there was plenty of time, and it would be best for him to take advantage of this momentary setback to replenish his energies and get back to it fully refreshed.

Or so he told himself regularly, as he snuggled up to Stephen, the purring coming naturally as soon as those shaking hands started to stroke his fur. He followed Stephen everywhere throughout the Sanctum, watching him and participating in his everyday life. Stephen seemed to be leading a very lonely life, but he was also so diligent and dutiful. Mordo was torn, instinctively proud of the sorcerer his former student had become, but also feeling like he shouldn’t be, given their differences and his fear that Stephen would inevitably sink deeper and deeper into the moral quagmire he believed had claimed their master.

And yet, every day that Mordo spent watching Stephen, he was more conflicted over his own motivations, and more proud of Stephen, more approving of how seriously he took his job and his duties.

Mordo still didn’t know for sure what happened in the Dark Dimension back during the battle of Hong Kong, but every night, when Stephen was seized by horrible nightmares of Dormammu, Mordo cuddled up to him and rubbed his warm fluffy body all over him in hopes of making the horrors go away. Stephen would hold him in his shaking arms and bury his face in his fur, sobbing between ragged breaths. Mordo couldn’t bring himself to mind the wet fur, and just tried to soothe him and lick his tears away.

 

 

 

 

A couple of weeks in, Wong came to the Sanctum. According to the idle babbling Stephen frequently did during the day (Mordo assumed the poor man had taken to talking to a cat to fill a bit the otherwise constant silence in the Sanctum), Wong normally alternated between Kamar Taj and the Sanctum, and would usually come check on Stephen far more frequently than this, but he’d been away on a trip.

It was odd for Mordo to see his old friend again, after Hong Kong. The way Wong had encouraged Stephen to keep breaking the natural law back then still stung. It was one thing for Stephen to do it, considering his lack of experience and his propensity to such things (and he certainly didn’t need even more bad influence, the Ancient One had done enough damage on that front!), but Wong was supposed to know better.  
Mordo had believed Wong placed as much importance in such things as he did, and to see that it had clearly not been so had shocked him and left a bad taste in his mouth.

When Wong came into the room, briskly walking across it and coming right up to Stephen, ( _Mordo’s Stephen!_ ), touching his arm with far too much familiarity, Karl lost it and hissed at him. Wong immediately froze, not having noticed him before.

Stephen (nursing a cold, as the winter had been rather chilly and the house was drafty) and Mordo had been sitting together, curled up on a lounge chair in the library, the former reading from a spellbook, the latter purring on his lap, the Cloak of Levitation wrapped around the two of them like a cocoon of warmth.  
The tiny black cat had merely peeked his head above the man’s arm to glare at the intruder and hiss a warning of what might happen next if he continued to touch Stephen and disturb them. It was effective. Stephen and Wong exchanged an odd look and the latter left as swiftly as he'd arrived.

Mordo settled back down and snuggled once more against Stephen, proud of having chased Wong off with so little effort. He fell back asleep lulled by the sound of Stephen texting on his tablet.

 

 

~~~

 

 

**Bonus Epilogue:**

Wong is very concerned and trying to look into the situation.

 

 

 

They lived happily ever after. Or at least until Stephen accidentally spoke Karl's name in his sleep and Mordo realized he knew who he was.

After which Stephen had no choice but to perform the spell to make Karl human again, or face kitty wrath. But by then, Mordo had spent enough time with Stephen to have realized things were not bleak like he'd imagined, and that his hunt-down-all-the-sorcerers quest was a bad idea, so they'll find a way to patch things up, somehow. ♥

 

 

~ The End ~


End file.
